


Заменитель

by Vla



Series: До смерти и после [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ex Sex, Fear of Death, Getting Back Together, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: Когда Скайфаер был найден во льдах - Мегатрон понял, что больше не нужен Старскриму.





	Заменитель

**Author's Note:**

> Старая работа, написана в декабре 2010.

Мегатрон видел, как сияла оптика Старскрима, когда Скайфаер прибыл с ним на базу. Радостно приговаривая "Скаюшка, Скаюшка!", сикер потащил того в сикерскую казарму, предварительно выгнав оттуда остальных летунов, чтобы побыть с ним наедине. Потом несколько дней Старскрим был крайне рассеянным, и при каждой возможности тёрся о своего бывшего... теперь не такого уж бывшего любовника.  
И перестал являться в комнату к нему, Мегатрону, даже когда тот приказывал. Ему пришлось грозить пушкой и силой тащить Старскрима к себе.  
Их интерфейс стал холодным, полным равнодушия со стороны нижнего, будто он не старательная подстилка Мегатрона, а случайный интерфейсбот, которому клиент совсем не нравится, но он вынужден его обслужить, ведь уже уплачено.  
Потом Старскрим ложился на бок, отвернувшись. Не прижимался к Мегатрону удовлетворённо, не водил пальцем по его груди, как обычно. И больше ни разу не назвал его "Мегзя". Повелителю и самому не нравилась эта кличка, но теперь он невольно пожелал её возвращения.  
Как ни странно, когда Скайфаер перешёл к автоботам, Старскрим не отчаялся и не пытался сразу вернуть его обратно. "У меня есть план, по которому он непременно вернётся в наши ряды. Чуть позже. Мы с ним уже договорились" - так объяснил он Мегатрону.  
Действительно, сикер стал часто принимать задумчивый вид, потирая подбородок. Мегатрон знал: в такие моменты Старскрим строит планы и вынашивает идеи. Или просто мечтает.  
Вместе с тем, вопиющее непослушание заместителя прогрессировало. Смелые насмешки сыпались из его уст в адрес Повелителя всё чаще. Это что, часть плана? Да, Старскрим никогда не уважал лидера по-настоящему, но сейчас стал выказывать это слишком явно.  
И кое-что тревожило сильнее всего. Взгляд Старскрима. Там осталось только ледяное пренебрежение. Словно тот смотрит не на лидера десептиконов, а на ненужную развалину, которой пора в утиль. Тогда Мегатрон понял: он был лишь заменителем Скайфаера. И теперь Старскрима ничто не остановит. Если не усилить бдительность - ему, Мегатрону, долго не жить.


End file.
